All I Need Is You
by ScissorsGirl237
Summary: Tori is in love with Jade! This is what happens when confessions are made, songs are sung, ex boyfriends scheme, and mistakes are made. Will Jori prevail?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first Jori story and story on this website, so if things look messed up please excuseour reviews and thoughts!**

Tori's POV

I sighed as I watched Jade from my locker. Why I had to fall in love with the girl who hates me most in my life, I don't know. But what I do know is that I would do anything just to muster up the courage to tell her how I feel. I fell in love with her bright blue eyes and dark but interesting personality.

I watched as she walked away from her locker only to pass by me to get to Sikowitz's class. But as luck would have it as she passed by she said "Take a picture Vega, it'll last longer." Embarrassed, I dropped my head down as I started to blush.

_ 'UGHHHHHHH! Why must she make my life so much more difficult but better at the same time?!'_ I mentally screamed as I slammed my head into my locker. Just one more class for the day Tori, you can do this.

As I walked into class I saw that the only available seat was next to Beck. Things have changed between the group since Beck and Jade broke up. Beck no longer talks or sits with us. The entire group had a blow up when we discovered that Beck was cheating on Jade. Jade surprisingly said that she didn't like him any longer and she was going to dump him anyway. However, that did not excuse Beck's actions and since then he hangs out with another group of kids. Now, he was mean and never spoke to us.

With Beck out of the way I was hoping I would tell Jade how I felt but i still can't tell her in person. I COULD TELL HER IN SONG! But what song? I'll think of one later, right now I sadly have to sit next to Beck.

As I sat down, I swear I heard Jade growl, but I shouldn't get my hopes up. I may be planning on confessing to her, but I know she doesn't love me back.

"Hey Tori." I turned to see Beck looking at me and smirking. He shouldn't smirk, only Jade can smirk and be hot while doing it. Annoyed i replied "What is it Beck?" "I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie tonight?" he asked me. "No Beck." was my immediate response. Angered at being rejected he stood up and said "Why not?!" "Because you're a mean person Beck. That and you cheated on one of my friends so no." I calmly responded with. After my statement he stomped out of the room.

"Nice one Vega." I heard Jade whisper in my ear, but as soon as it happened she was leaning back in her seat and smiling at me. it was at that moment I knew what song I was going to privately sing to her.

Jade's POV

I saw Tori Vega staring at my direction from her locker across the hallway. She looked like she was in deep thought.

I am, sadly, in love with the Latina. I don't know how, but she wormed her way into my heart of ice and is making it melt. She is the reason why I no longer feel anything for Beck and I hadn't even during our relationship. As I passed by her I made one of my usual sarcastic statements and walked into class.

As I took my seat, I thought of my unattainable love. She would probably never love me back with all the horrible things I've done to her.

Once I zone back in I see her sit next to Beck. I growl as she does but I act as though I didn't make a sound. Next I"m forced to watch as Beck attempts to ask Tori out on a date. Enraged beyond any rage I've ever felt before I'm about to grab my scissors and stab him when I hear Tori reject him.

Happy, I tell her good job and seat back in my eat and once again act as though nothing happened. But now I have one thought on my mind _'How do I make Tori Vega fall in love with me?_


	2. Sparks Fly

Jade POV

After thinking about how I will make Tori fall in love with me all throughout class, I realized I would have to be nice. Being nice is very hard for me, since that would mean I have to show my true self. But if it gets Tori to fall in love with me, it will be worth it.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. As I gathered me stuff I saw Tori walk up to me. "Hey Vega." I said in response to her staring at me. "Jade we have a project to on together." "We have a project?" I asked surprised. I wasn't listening in class and now I have a project with Tori? Well at least I scored!

"Yes, Jade we do. Were you paying attention in class?" Tori asked me tiredly. "Not really I have a really bad headache." I told her and started to act like I did have one.

"Do you want to go to the nurse's?" She asked me very concerned. Her worrying about me made me feel special inside. "No it's fine, school's over anyway. But I think you might have to drive me home, this way we can work on our project." She seemed happy at this and said "Okay! Let me call my mom first okay?"

As she walked off I looked at her while I stuffed all my things in my bag. She was so beautiful and I bet she didn't know that it drives me wild.

She walked back toward me smiling. Her smile can light up the whole world, my whole world. "Jade, my mom said I could go over since it's Friday." she said excitedly. "Okay then let's go." I said and started to walk toward the door.

Suddenly the doorway opened and Tori was in front of me. "I have to escort you since you don't feel well." I was then walked to my car by drove us to my house and we walked in.

Tori PoV

Poor Jade, she has a headache. It must be bad if it prevented her from hearing that we have a project to work on together. She led me to her room which for some reason was in the basement of the house.

"I wanted the basement because it offers the most privacy Tori." Jade suddenly said. "You called me Tori!" I exclaimed shocked. "Yes I did, that is your name." Jade replied.

I watched as she walked over to we bed and fell back on it. Her room was a dark bluish-greenish color. While her carpet was black, and her bed spread was purple. She had a desk with a laptop and some papers on it. She had a walk in closet and a bathroom attached to her room as well. I noticed she had a bookshelf with all her books and a bunch of shelves with her things on it. She also had a flat screen tv and a Xbox 360. In the corner of her room I saw that she had a keyboard and a guitar.

"You may sit down Tori and tell me what your project is." Jade said abruptly. "Oh, um we both have to sing a song but it must be in different languages." I said. "Why do we have to sing if it's an acting class?" Jade asked me. "He said something about a vision his coconut gave him." I replied. "Well, the vision usually do make good things come true. Don't give me that look! They do, think about." Jade said. "...Oh my chizz your right!" I exclaimed suddenly realizing this.

Jade smiled and laughed at my reaction. I got butterflies in my stomach knowing I made her smile and laugh. "Well, lets just watch a movie while we think of a song." Jade told me after she stopped laughing. "Okay, since you don't feel good you pick." I said smiling at her. She gave me a surprised look and said "Okay Tori, but you might regret this."

After Jade and I watched the first Saw movie and I was scarred for the rest of my life, I told Jade I thought of a song we could do.

"Okay Tori, tell me." she said. "Okay, well there's this Spanish singer named Enrique Iglesias. He has a song named Escape, but there is also a Spanish version of the song that he sings as well. I was thinking that you could sing in English and I could sing in Spanish. How does that sound?" I quickly explained.

"That's a great idea Tori!" Jade said. "Let's listen to the song and chose what we both will sing." After we chose what we would sing Jade said to watch another movie while we waited for our pizza to come. I looked through her small list of movies that weren't horror and I found something.

"I love this movie!" I exclaimed. "What movie is it Tori?" Jade asked while walking toward me to put the movie in. "Oh, nice choice. By the way would you like to stay the night since its 10 already?" she asked me. "Yea, let me just text my mom telling her I'll be over here." While I text my mom Jade gave me a big shirt and some short shorts to sleep in. I changed while she paid the pizza guy, and when I served the food Jade changed into a tank top and some short shorts.

We ate while we watched Lady and the Tramp. But all throughout the movie I kept on looking over at Jade and marveling at how pretty she looked in something as simple as her pjs. When the movie ended I decided that I couldn't hold in my feelings any longer and when she stood to take out the movie I stopped her.

"Jade I need to tell you something, but I don't know how to say it so I'm going to tell you in a different way. Please be quiet and wait till the end to say something." I then walked to the corner of her room and grabbed her guitar. Then I walked and stood in front of her. I gave her a nervous smile and started the song.

"_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_ and I'm a house of cards._

_ You're the kind of reckless _

_ that should send me running_

_ but I kinda know that I won't get far._

_ And you stood there in front of me _

_ just close enough to touch._

_ Close enough to hope you couldn't see _

_ what I was thinking of._

_ Drop everything now,_

_ meet me in the pouring rain_

_ Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_ Take away the pain._

_ 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_ Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go on_

_ Give me something that'll haunt me _

_ when your not around._

_ 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_ My mind forgets to remind me_

_ You're a bad idea._

_ you touch me once and it's rally something_

_ You find I'm even better then you imagined I would be._

_ I'm on my guard for the rest of the world _

_ but with you I know it's no good_

_ And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would._

_ Drop everything now,_

_ meet me in the pouring rain_

_ Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_ Take away the pain._

_ 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_ Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go on_

_ Give me something that'll haunt me _

_ when your not around._

_ 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_ I run my fingers through your hair_

_ and watch the lights go wild _

_ Just keep on keeping your eyes on me,_

_ it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_ And lead me up the staircase_

_ won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_ I'm captive by you baby _

_ like a firework show._

_ Drop everything now,_

_ meet me in the pouring rain_

_ Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_ Take away the pain._

_ 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_ Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go on_

_ Give me something that'll haunt me _

_ when your not around._

_ 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_ And the sparks fly."_

"I love you Jade. I've been in love with you since I first saw you, and each day after I found another reason to love you." I said looking down and putting the guitar down and leaning it on her bed.

I heard Jade stand up and waited for the slap that will be coming. I felt Jade put both her hands on each side of my head and force my head to look up. As I looked into her blue-green eyes I saw tears. She then pulled me into a kiss. I was shocked and it took me a moment to realized I was being kissed and not slapped. I relaxed and reciprocated her kiss. It was the best kiss in my entire life.

When we pulled away Jade chuckled and said "I love you Tori." It was then my turn to pull her into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and her tightly to assure myself that this wasn't a dream.

When we pulled away minutes later, I looked into Jade's eyes while I smiled. "I can't believe I never noticed before." she said while laughing. "Well, that means I did a good job at hiding it." I said smiling at her. Her laugh was like music to my ears. "Well, you Tori, the main reason I invited you over today was to make you fall in love with me, a first step toward that goal. But it ended up being that you confessed you loved me, when I was trying to make you fall in love with me." she said.

"At least it saved time." I said while giggling at her. "I didn't even have a headache, I was zoned out in class trying to think of ways to make you fall in love with me." she stated. "That's so cute Jade! Wait, that means I suffered through that movie for no reason?!" I exclaimed. "It didn't look like it scared you that bad. But if it would make you feel better we could watch another Disney movie and cuddle." Jade said looking into my eyes and smiling. "Okay, put on Aladdin please." I said.

As Jade put the movie in I put the guitar back and got underneath the covers of her bed. "Jade, am I allowed to call you pet names?" I asked. "I'll let you call me three names in public. In private you call me anything. Okay, Honey?" I got a warm feeling in my stomach at the pet name and said "Okay Darling."

Jade then crawled into the bed and under the covers and started the movie. As it was starting she gabbed me and pulled me into her. She wrapped both of her arms around me and I intertwined our legs.

After the movie finished, Jade turned off the TV and we fell asleep. But right before I drifted off I heard Jade mumble "Love you.' and I responded with "Love you too." Then we fell asleep.


	3. 21 Questions

Jade POV

I woke up as sunlight peeked through my curtains and hit my eyes. The first thing i noticed as that i was holding something warm and it was breathing. Next i felt it shift so it was closer to me, now it was lined up with me with no space between us. As I looked down I saw the face of Tori Vega. I happily realized yesterday wasn't a dream. She really confessed to me through song.

As memories of last night swam through mind, I looked at her sleeping face. She really was beautiful, she had the most peaceful expression on her face. I smiled as I watched her sleep.

Suddenly, she shifted and her eyes slowly opened. Then her warm, coffee colored eyes meet mine. She confused for a moment before she smiled and said "Good morning Beautiful." I fought my blush and smiled back at her while saying "Morning, Cheekbones." This caused her to blush and leaned up and gave me a soft kiss on my lips.

"Jade."

"hmm?"

"When are gunna eat breakfast?"

"In a minute."

I laid there and held her for a moment, and then started to get up. "Okay what do you want to eat Vega?" I said while walking to the door of my room. "What do you have?" Tori said while following me up the steps. "Well, unless you can cook, your getting cereal." I replied to her.

"I'll make something, just tell me where everything is." she said while bumping me with her hips; moving me out of her way. She winked at me while she turned the corner and walked into the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later, we were eating pancakes and drinking coffee. "Oh my chizz this is good." I moaned. Tori giggled while watching me eat. "Thanks." she said smiling at me. We ate in silence but it wasn't an uncomfortable one, it was more of a relaxed one. Soon we finished eating and we both washed our plates. Then we went back into my room.

I watched as Tori walked to my bed and laid down on it. "Would you like to go somewhere?" I asked while I laid down next to her. "Yea! I heard at there's a carnival at the pier today!" She said while jumping up and looking at me with an excited look in her eyes. "You look too excited. have you been a carnival before?" I asked suspicious. She gave a small frown and said "No, I've been to a fair but not a carnival." "What? That's it, we are going. I don't see how you have never been to a carnival before." I exclaimed while getting up.

I walked into my closet and grabbed some dark blue shorts, a turquoise tank top, and a black vest for her to wear and walked out and tossed them to her while saying "Go get dressed." While she got dressed, i grabbed a black skirt, a dark red tank top, a black leather jacket, and my boots. I wore a necklace and added a chain to my skirt and did my make up. When I walked out I saw that Tori was slipping into her flats and i couldn't help but to stare. I don't exactly know why, but seeing her wear my clothes made her look hotter.

She turned around and said "Wow Jade, you look hot." I fought my blush and said "You look pretty hot yourself Vega." I laughed as she blushed and said "Come on Sweetie, get your butt to my car. We have a carnival to go to."

Tori POV

As I got into Jade's car i text my mom telling her where i was. She never really responds but i know she reads them. Jade then started the car and started the drive to the beach.

"So Tori, would you like to play 21 questions to pass time?" Jade said while looking at the road. "Yea, it sounds fun." I said happily. "Okay you start." she said.

"Favorite animal?" "Easy a white tiger."

"Favorite book?" Jade asked. "The Outsiders."

"What sports do you know how to play?" I asked. "Three types of martial arts, swim, tennis, softball, horseback, archery, and track. "That's a lot." "I know."

"What about you?" "One martial art, swim, track, ice skating, volleyball, and diving." I responded.

"Favorite food?" "Steak"

"Favorite candy?" "Jolly Ranchers!" I responded excitedly. "Of course." Jade said while chuckling. "What do ya mean?" I asked. "You would like a candy as sweet as you." she said. I blushed and giggled.

"Do you like to cuddling?" "Hell yea, but only with one person"

"Favorite color" "purple."

"Who do you like to cuddle with?" "You." she responded clearly. I blushed again.

"Who do you like to cuddle with?" Jade asked. "You."

"Second favorite movie?" "Why not first?" she asked. "I already know that's The Scissoring" I replied. She laughed and said "Lady and the Tramp"

"Why haven't you been to a carnival yet?" she asked. "My parents never took me and no one wanted to go with me when there was one."

"Do you enjoy making me blush?" I asked. "Yes, yes I do."

"Favorite song?" "Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne."

"Why do you like making me blush?" "Because it makes you look cute"

"Favorite animal?" "A grey wolf."

"Favorite song?" "Same as yours."

"Favorite time of day?" "Dawn."

"Full name?" "Jadelyn Augusta West."

"Yours?" "Victoria Serenity Vega."

"Will you ever stop calling me Vega?" I asked Jade as she parked. Once she finished she turned and looked me in the eye. She smirked and said "Never, cause your my shining star."

* * *

**Okay guys, let me say thank you so much for all the favs, follows, and reviews I've been getting! I really appreciate them all! They make my heart grow. Hahaha. All i want to say is please leave some more reviews! I would love to hear what you all have to say, and i will take any suggestions you all have. So PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS for me! Thank you so much for reading! **


	4. The Ferris Wheel's Elderly Couple

Jade PoV

I watched as Tori blushed and stuttered as a reply to my statement. It is true that I love seeing her blush. She looks adorable when she does, and she looks even cuter when she stutters while doing it. Tori Vega is one of the very few things I think are cute, because cute things do not appeal to me.

"Ack...er...umm..." "Come on Vega, do you want to come or not?" I asked hoping I didn't break her. "JADE!" she suddenly yelled. "What did I do? What's wrong?!" I said freaked out, I turned around and saw that she was standing outside my car. "You just can't say something like that and except me to be okay after!" she exclaimed. "Did you not like it?" I asked getting scared that I said something wrong. "No! I loved it and I don't know how to react to that." she mumbled. I started to laugh "It's fine just don't react with the whole yelling and freaking out thing again." I said still laughing.

"Okay..." she said smiling. "What are you smiling at?" I asked while still chuckling. "You." she said with her goofy smile on her face. "Come her so you can go give you the best first time at a carnival ever." I said while grabbing her hand and walking with her to the entrance.

After I paid, mush to Tori's displeasure, I watched as she looked around in awe. The bright colors, balloons, booths, games, prizes, rides, and the giant Ferris wheel seems to amaze her. "Jade can we go on the Ferris Wheel later?" she asked me with a mischievous glint her eyes. "Yea, anything you want." I said in response. She smiled a giant smile and after we took off riding rides, eating, and talking. We even went down to the beach for a bit. Not to forget that we held hands the entire time.

* * *

Soon enough, it was night. Tori and I walked to the Ferris wheel where there was almost no line. The only people ahead of us was an elderly couple. The man had white hair slicked back, and a plaid long sleeve with black slacks and some nice shoes. The woman was wearing a black coat that was too big for her so i assume it's her Husband's and she was wearing a red sun dress, with some nice slip on shoes. They also had their gold wedding rings on. When it was their get on, I realized they needed help getting on since the guy who was working it for get to put the step stool there for them. I let go of Tori's hand and help the old lady get in the compartment while Tori held her stuff. "Thank you young ladies." she said giving us a big smile. "No problem." I said giving them a small smile. Next it was our turn to pay.

"That'll be five dollars." he said with a board tone. I handed him the money and when he looked up he seemed to like what he was seeing. "No, before who even say or think anything. And when the elderly couple that just got on comes down, if the stepping stool isn't in front of them when they open the door I will stab you with a pair of scissors in your right eye. Got it?" I said growling by the end. He looked like he peed in his pants and he nodded his head quickly while trembling.

I grabbed Tori's hand and walked inside the compartment with her and closed it. "That was nice of you, helping the old lady." Tori said while sitting next to me. "Mmhhmm." I said mostly just looking at her. "Even when your doing the right thing you scare people though. I think you made that guy pee." she said giggling. I smiled and starting laughing "It was pretty funny though, you have to give me that." "It was! did you see the look on his face?!" she said laughing even harder. "Now you know why I love scaring people so much." I said still chuckling."

Tori PoV

I learned so much about Jade today. I saw what she had hidden away from the rest of the world, and I loved every bit of her. When she helped the old lady get into the compartment of the Ferris wheel saw she could really be nice, and then she scared the pee out of the guy and threatened to hurt him if we didn't leave the stool for those people when they got down. Jade is a very complex and strange person, but she's amazing at the same time. It's why I love her so much.

Right now, we are on the Ferris Wheel slowly heading up. I was sitting closely next to her and holding her hand while we looked at the ocean.

"Jade?"

"Yea?"

"What are we?" I asked scared of making her mad. She turned and looked at me. I couldn't place the look in her eyes.

"Well,...I was kinda hoping I could call you my girlfriend now." she said with that look in her eyes.

I smiled and said "Okay! I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page. I like the feeling I get knowing I'm your friend now."

"Grrrr. You Almost scared me for a second there Vega." Jade mumbled into my hair.

Suddenly, she grabbed me and pulled me onto her lap. I let loose a shriek in surprise and held onto Jade as the thing rocked back and forth since it was built to hold two people. She started laughing and said "So, why did you want to come up here so much?" "So I can do this." I said as I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed me back with just as much passion as I was putting in. We kissed until we both needed more air. "I can used to that Tori, very used to that." Jade said with a husky voice that gave me goosebumps. "Me too." I said breathlessly.

I moved to get up but I decided against it, and by the way Jade was holding onto my hips I could tell she wouldn't have let me anyway. I looked at her face as the moon shone some of its light onto her. "Your really beautiful Jade." I said. She looked surprised and said "I think your gorgeous Tori." I blushed and kissed her again, softly this time.

By the time we got to the bottom the elderly couple got off. We had watched the guy scramble to put the stool in front of them and apologize for not doing so before and I couldn't help but to giggle. When we got out we both saw him run into the booth to hide from Jade. It was then that we burst out in laughter. When we pasted the fence to leave the ride we saw the elderly couple sitting on a bench. "Hello can you please come here for a moment." the old man asked us.

We walked up to them still holding hands. "We wanted to thank you for helping us." the old lady said. "And for scaring the boy into doing his job for us." finished the old man. "It was no problem at all." Jade said rubbing the back of her neck with the hand that wasn't holding mine. "We think both of you are incredibly nice young ladies." said the old man once again. "Even if she doesn't look like it." said the old lady gesturing to Jade. I laughed and so did Jade. "We both also wanted to say that we could tell you are a couple. And judging by the way you two act around each other and look at each other there is something special between you two." they completed.

"Thank you so much." I said smiling. "Yea, thank you." Jade smiling too. "What's your names?" I asked. "Margret" said the old lady, "and Damian." he said. "I'm Tori," I said "and I'm Jade." finished Jade. "We'll see you two around." Damian said as he stood up. He helped Margret stand and they smiled at us before they walked off, arms linked.

"They were nice." I said and turned to look at Jade. She looked at me and nodded while giving a small smile. "Let's go." she said grabbing my hand again. I loved the feeling of her hand holding mine, it felt right.


	5. Win Me A Prize

Tori PoV

"Jade!" I said.

"Yea?" she asked. I pointed to a booth I saw and dragged her to it.

It was a booth were off to the side was a volley ball court. If you can beat the girl at the booth in a one on one you win a prize. I saw a white tiger stuffed animal. Now, I am determined to win it for Jade. "Your going to try?" she asked. "Yup. Now watch as I win."

As I walked up to the booth I recognized the girl, I beat her when I was at Sherwood. "I want to try." I said as i put the three dollars on the table. "Okay please go off to the court and wait a minute. "Okay."

I threw the vest at a very amused Jade. "Good luck Tori!" she said. I cracked my knuckles and waited. When the girl came out she walked to the other side and held the ball. The referee said "First to five points win. You have to get the ball over in one hit. When one person gets a point they get to serve. Understand?" "I get you." I said. "Okay, begin."

The girl served the ball to me over hand and i bumped it back to her. She spiked it over to me but I jumped and spiked it back to her. Shocked, she stood there and I got the point. I heard Jade whoop and the referee say "Holy shit. Point goes to...what's her name?" he asked Jade "Tori." "Point goes to Tori, now she gets to serve." I took the ball and spiked to the girl who barely hit it and fell, as it barely came over I jumped and spiked it again, since the girl was on the floor she couldn't reach it in time. "Point to Tori." the referee sad obviously shocked. "Hell yea!" said Jade. I took the ball again and watched as the girl got into a real position, someone doesn't like to loose. I spiked it again and watched was she bumped it to me, I ran and got it in time and she tried hitting it to the other side of my side of the court. It turns out that I was faster than she thought i was and i spiked it to her, she missed. "Point for Tori." she the referee. "HAHAHA!" I turned and saw that Jade was laughing, and jumping up and down in excitement and amusement. I turned back to the girl and saw she was getting red. I turned and spiked it over to her fast. She set it over to me and i bumped it to her knowing this trick. She had no other choice but to spike it to me in hopes of getting a point. when it came over I stuck my arm out and as it hit off my hand, it went over to her faster than it came over to me and she couldn't hit it in time. "Point to Tori. This gives her a total of four points. One more, and she wins." "Come on Tori! Destroy her!" Jade screamed in excitement. I smirked at her as I remembered the move I called my 'Finishing Move.' I took a good ten large steps back from the serving line and smirked. I then took a running start, and after the fifth step i threw the ball high in the air and then after three more steps i jumped and spiked it with so much force it whizzed past her head and she didn't realize it tell she heard the noise.

As I hit the floor again I saw that everyone in our immediate area's mouths were open in amazement. Jade was the first to speak and she said "Holy shit! That was amazing Tori!" She ran up to me and hugged me. The referee slowly said "Tori is the winner. You may pick any prize you want." "Thank you." I said to the guy. Good game." I told the girl.

I got the medium sized white tiger. It was actually a pretty expensive looking stuffed animal. I then turned to Jade and handed it to her. "Here." I said. "Tori, you mean you did all that just win this for me?" Jade said softly while grabbing the tiger. "Yea. It was fun and worth it." I said smiling. She gave me a kiss and said "Okay! Off to find a booth I can kick ass in!" and we walked off hand in hand.

Ten minutes later, Jade was dragging me to an archery booth. "Give me the bow and three arrows. Imma win his thing." she said as she slammed the five dollars on the table. "Little lady you do know you have to get a bull's eye and split two arrows not including the third, right?" the biker dude who was running the booth said. "Yes I know. Bow. NOW." Jade said. As the man was getting the bow and the arrows she took off her jacket and said "You just shivered. Here, wear it." I put it on and grabbed her stuff as he handed her the bow, and three arrows we walked to the side of the booth and saw the target a good forty feet away.

"Good Luck!" I said as she walked to where she was supposed to stand. The guy stood seven feet away from me and said "Okay you can start."

Jade pulled the bow back but it didn't have an arrow in it she let it loose and examined it for a moment. She then loaded an arrow and aimed high up, she then let it go and she got a perfect bull's eye. I heard the guy grumble "She shouldn't be able to do that." Next Jade pulled back and split the arrow with the second. I was amazed, she looked like she wasn't even trying. Knowing Jade, she wasn't. She shot the last arrow and it split the second and further split the first. "Give me my Prize." she said while smirking. I jumped on her and said "That was amazing Jade!" she smiled at me and said "Thanks."

We walked to the front of the booth and I watched as Jade grabbed a medium sized stuffed animal. She turned and handed it to me. It was a really expensive grey wolf. I looked up at Jade and gave her a kiss. "I love it! Thank you so much!" I said. She wrapped her arm around me and we walked off to her car.

She opened the door for me and I got in a few seconds later she was in the car as well. "I'm going to name it Jade." I said looking at the stuffed wolf. Jade chuckled and said "Then I'll name mine Tori." I smiled and said "You like much butt I kicked?" "Oh my chizz yes!" she exclaimed. "You kicked that girl's ass!" I laughed. She then purred more than said "And you looked extremely hot while doing it." "You looked hot while doing archery too babe." I said in a husky voice. We both looked at each other and started laughing.

"Hey, you wanna stay the night again?" she asked. "Yea, I'll text my mom." I said. As I waited for a reply I sang along to the song that was playing on the radio. "She said yes." I told Jade. "Okay." she turned and smiled at me.

We both made it to her house by nine. No cars were in the drive way and the house looked empty. "Let's go Princess." Jade said and she led me into her house and into her room.

We both took showered and changed into the pjs from last night. "You wanna watch a movie?" Jade asked me. "Yea, you could pick it." I said smiling. "Are you sure?" "Yea, then we could watch my pick. Besides it means I can cuddle with you." I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Okay, sounds like a wonderful plan.

Soon, we were watching 'The Scissoring'. I surprisingly was able to watch the whole thing, without being too mentally scared that is. If I look past all the gore, I can see why it's Jade's favorite movie. "How you holding up?" she asked while kissing the side of my head. We were spooning so she couldn't kiss my front. "I really liked it, but the gore scares me." Jade laughed and said "I love you so much right now." She turned my head kissed me passionately. I kissed her back with just as much passion. My arms were wrapped around her neck and she held me by my hips. Soon our tongues were intertwined. When she pulled away she was grinning like she just got a pair of brand new scissors. I smiled back and said "Okay put on Hercules." She laughed and put it on. Soon enough we were spooning again and cuddling. After the movie ended we went to bed.

"Thank you Jade for taking me out on the best first date ever." I said. "Your welcome, and thank you for giving me the best first date ever. And for watching and liking The Scissoring." Jade told me while giving me a short kiss. "It's my obligation now." I said giggling. "I love you Tori." Jade said while laughing. "I love you Jade." We shared one more small kiss and then we both fell asleep.


	6. Telling our families about you

Jade PoV

I woke up to Tori's smiling face. "You know, it's creepy watching people sleep." I stated. "Well, I guess you don't want the coffee I made you then." she said with a pout while moving to get up. "NO! I want it." I said while grabbing her and dragging her down onto me. She giggled and gave me a kiss. "It's on your nightstand." she softly said. I pushed her off me and grabbed the coffee. I took three large gulps and sighed. I looked over at Tori to see her glaring at me. "What?"

"You only like me for my coffee." she told me accusingly. "No, it's one of the many reasons I love you. Now get over here." I said while laughing. She crawled over to me and sat in my lap. "I know it's a weird time to ask but are we going to tell people?" Tori asked.

"I want the world to know that I, Jade West, Was able to do what no else could and claim Tori Vega." I replied. She started to laugh and said "You 'claimed' me?" "Yes. Didn't you notice no one has asked you out in like a month?" I replied while drinking more coffee. "OH MY CHIZZ! That was you?!" she exclaimed. "Yes, if they got too close to you I would glare and they would never look again." I said still drinking the coffee, it tasted amazing.

"No wonder why I only had to reject people from outside of school. I can't believe I never realized this until now." she said laughing.

"You said people. What exactly are you Vega?" I asked. "What do ya mean?" she asked me. "Do you like both guys and girls or just girls?" I asked. She blushed and said "Well, I like girls more than boys but that doesn't mean I wouldn't like a boy. I like to get to now a person first but I'm more drawn to girls. What about you?" "I don't really care what they are, if I like who they are as a person, then I see if i like them that way." I said. "So your bi?" Tori asked me. "Yea I guess. And miss sweet sally peaches is more lesbian but bi?" I said finishing my coffee. "Yea. So do we tell our families?" she asked. "If you want." I replied.

"Come on let's get dressed and go break the news to our families." I said. Tori stood up next to me. Soon, we were both changed and ready to go. We walked up to the living room of my house and we saw my dad sitting in a chair, drinking some coffee.

My dad and I live together, my mom died when I was 10. He has black hair that he slicks back and green eyes. He works out to keep in shape and he is fairly tall with lightly tan skin .My dad and I are close but we don't get to hang out that often. My dad approves of everything I do but told me that I can't do anything illegal. I follow his rules and when we can, we hang out. There were a lot of days i ditched Beck to hang out with my dad. We would go to the movies, the beach, the park, anywhere really. And guess what, I inherited my love of coffee from him.

"That better not be my coffee." I said with a playful tone I use with my dad. He turned back and looked at me with a sheepish smile. "If it makes you feel better its the best I've ever had." He said. Then he noticed Tori. His green eyes looked over and he smirked, I also inherited my smirk from him. I've told him about how I was in love with a certain coffee colored eyed Latina with amazing cheekbones, and the brightest smile I've ever seen.

"Who is this Jade?" he asked trying to hide his smirk. "Dad, this is my new girlfriend, Tori Vega. Or as heard me say Miss Sweet Sally Peaches." Tori blushed and grabbed my hand. "H-hello, Mr. West." "Jade." he said. "Yes?" I answered. "Did she make this coffee?" He asked with a black look on his face. He stood up and walked toward us, he stopped a few feet away. "Yea, she did make it." He turned toward Tori, who gave me the 'save me Jade' look in her eyes. "I already know a lot about you Miss Vega Jade has told me plenty. I am glad to know you feel the same toward my daughter. I already approved of you but now, I'm pretty sure that whenever your here I'm going to beg you to make some coffee. This coffee tastes amazing!" my dad said while hugging Tori at the end. Tori, confused bu happy, hugged him back.

"So your okay with us?" Tori asked still a little confused. "Oh, yea. But you have to make some coffee whenever you stay the night." my dad said smiling. "Thank you Mr. West! And don't worry I will." Tori said happily. "Please, you can call me Jason. Mr West makes me feel like I'm at work." my dad said while smiling a us. "Thanks dad, we're going to go tell Tori's family now. "Okay, have fun." he yelled out to us as we walked out the door. "See you later Mr- I mean Jason!" Tori yelled out to my dad.

We got inside the car and put Tori's backpack and stuffed wolf in the back. I started the car and said "So Lover, did you expect my dad to be like that?" "No, but I'm happy he is. You look like him. The only thing is that i feel like I'm going to be making a lot of coffee in the future." she said laughing at the end. "Oh you are. Trust me." I said while chuckling.

Tori PoV

Jade's dad is really nice and laid back. At first I was scared but he turned out to be nice and approving. The only thing is, now I'm going to me making a lot of coffee for both him and Jade. My family knows I go for both genders but I've never really had a girlfriend before. Before I knew it, we were at my house.

"Come on Tori." Jade told me. I noticed that all three cars were here, not including mine. I nervously opened the door to my house and let Jade inside. Trina was sitting at the table with my dad telling him about how her singing was just as good as mine and my dad was laughing. My mother was washing the dishes. My dad was the first to notice me. "Hey there Tori and Jade!" he said. "It's the Wicked Witch of the West!" Trina yelled. "Hello, Mr. Vega, Monster, and Mrs. Vega." Jade said. "Hello you two." my mom said. "Hey!" was the response from Trina.

"I have something to tell you guys." I said. I was incredibly nervous. "Yes what is it?" dad said. My dad is the only person I told about how much I loved Jade. My dad and I were very close. "Is bad?" asked my mom.

I grabbed Jade's hand and said "Jade and I are dating." I watched as my Dad smiled a huge grin, my mom smiled, and Trina had a blank look on her face. "That's great Tori!" said my dad he stood up and gave me and Jade and a hug. "I'm happy for you sweetie." said my mom. "I'm happy for you and all, but does that mean I have to be nice to her now?" Trina asked. Jade rolled her eyes and said "Trina, I'm not going to change my attitude toward you, but I will not provoke you. And thank you Mr and Mrs. Vega."

"I would give Tori the whole you can't have sleepovers or have Jade in your room routine, but it's not need here. Since you can't get her pregnant." my dad said laughing. "DAD!" I yelled embarrassed. Jade started laughing and gave him a high five.

That was how we spent the rest of the day, talking with my family but Jade and I escaped to the park near my house for three hours. We decided that we would just go to school tomorrow and hold hands. At the park we both changed our relationship statuses on the slap but didn't say with who. I got five texts from André in one minute after the change was made. Jade and I couldn't stop laughing at what he was asking. One text asked me if he needs to make the guy fear him so he knows my heart won't get broken. Jade scoffed and laughed trying to picture André be intimidating. Cat messaged the both of us ten times each asking who and when. There was one text asking what our favorite candy was though.

At eight dropped me off at my doorstep and said good night. She will be driving me to school tomorrow. I gave her a kiss good night and I went to bed happier than I have been in a long time. I put Jade, the stuffed wolf on my bed and fell asleep holding it. I dreamt about my Jade all night long.

* * *

**Hey guys! How are you liking the story so far? PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS! I would love to know what you all think and if you have any suggestions please tell me. I also wanted to say thank you for all the follows, favorites, and views I've been getting! Until the next chapter, see you!**


	7. Our friends' reactions to us

Jade PoV

I woke up to my dad knocking on my door. "Jade!" "Yea?" I yelled back turning over. "Is Tori here?" he asked. "No,-" "Damn it!" "-why?" I asked. "I wanted some of her coffee!" I sat up and walked to the door. I opened it and gave him a glare. "What?" he asked me. I looked up at him and said "You woke me up for this? If she was here I would already have some in my hand." He pat my head and pulled back as I tried to claw at his hand. "Just wondering. You can't blame me. She makes the best coffee ever!" he said while chuckling. "Your right about that." I quietly stated as he walked back up the stairs.

I turned and looked at the clock to see it was six thirty. Curse that man for waking me at such an unholy hour! I decide to take a shower and get dressed. I picked out a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a blood red v-neck shirt, my boots, and my leather jacket. I attached chains to my jacket and jeans. I also but on a sliver studded belt and bracelet, along with a choker. I applied my make up and straightened my hair. I checked the time and saw it was seven ten. I sent Tori a text telling her I was on my way. Soon enough I was in my car driving to Tori's house.

'Hey babe. I hope you had a great dream last night. I'm on my way okay?' I had sent Tori.

She responded five minutes later with 'Hay baby :{) I had a great dream, you were in it :{) I'll be waiting you ;{)'

I hit the gas after that and ended up at her house five minutes later. I knocked on the door and Tori answered. She was wearing a white skirt that was two inches above her knees, a light blue low cut t-shirt, and light blue converse. She had light make up on and her hair was curled. She also had a necklace with a butterfly and a plain sliver bracelet on. She leaned up and gave me a small kiss.

"Hey Jade." Tori said with a giant smile on her face. "Hey Tori." I said giving her smile too. I grabbed her bag and walked her to my car. Once we were sitting in the car Tori spoke up again. "So, we're really going to tell everyone?" she half asked half stated. "Yup, I wanna show off my amazing and beautiful girlfriend." I said and winked at her as she blushed. "Are you going to be this nice at school?" Tori asked me. "I'll be nice to you but not extremely nice, I have many walls and I only want to take them down for you. Only you get to them down so I won't be too different but I will be nicer and treat you right." I said scared she will take it the wrong way. She grabbed my hand and said "I understand Jade. It makes me happy knowing that I'm an exception for you." I turned and looked at her and smiled while saying "Thank you Tori."

Since it was only seven thirty, we grabbed some coffee at Starbucks and then drove to school. I parked in my spot and turned to Tori while drinking my coffee. "You ready babe?" I asked. "Yea, I can't wait to show the world that I did the impossible and earn my spot as Jade West's girlfriend." "Well I get to show the world that I captured Tori Vega and show that she's mine. Let's go!" I said and got out of the car as Tori followed me out. Once we closed the doors and I locked the car she walked to my side.

I grabbed Tori's hand and she intertwined our fingers. We walked through the front door and all eyes were on us. "Jade, this is weird." Tori said we walked to her locker. "Let me take care of this." I whispered to her. I turned and looked at the people who were all staring at us. "STOP STARING AT US!" I yelled and they all ran. "Did I ever tell you that you look hot when you yell at people?" Tori said as she put some papers in her backpack. "No, that would have been nice to know earlier." I said while chuckling.

I went on the Slap and sent Tori a request to approve that we were in a relationship. She giggled and accepted and we watched as out statuses changed to: "Tori Vega is in a relationship with Jade West" and "Jade West is in a relationship with Tori Vega". I gave her a kiss and we then walked to my locker.

As I grabbed my book and out it in my backpack Tori told me about how Trina asked her repeatedly if we were pulling a joke on her. After I finished I wrapped my arm around Tori's waist. She leaned into me and we kissed. We broke apart when we heard a loud squeal which mean one thing. Cat was behind us. Sure enough, the next thing Tori and I knew, we were being hugged with the strength of a hundred men and Cat was yelling "OH MY GOSH YOU TWO LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER! I TOLD MRS. FLUFFY-FUR YOU TWO WOULD BE CUTE TOGETHER! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOOO CUTE AND I'M SOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!" "Cat, I can't breathe." Tori said and I yelled "CAT GET OFF!" She let go but wouldn't stop jumping up and down. "BUT I"M SO HAPPY FOR- GOTTA PEE!" she yelled then ran away to the restroom.

"How is she so strong?" Tori asked me while leaning back onto me. "I have no clue. You okay dollface?" I asked while wrapping my arm around her waist again. "Yea. I just wasn't expecting that. But I'm happy Cat's okay with us." Tori said while smiling. "Mmhhmm." I said as I leaned in and kissed her again. Once we broke apart I heard a voice.

"Dang Tori, you had me worried all night. I see your know with Jade Chica?" Tori and I turned to see André smiling at us. "Hey André!" Tori said. "Sup Harris." I said. "Sup Jade, Tori. New love birds." He said while smiling. "I'm happy you finally got your girl Tori. Jade, I expect you to kick anyone who is mean to Tori's ass okay?" He continued. "I will, don't worry." I said while smirking at André. "Thank you André!" Tori said while smiling. "No problem girl." André said while smiling at us. "Cat is right though, you two make a good couple." "Thanks." Tori and I responded in unison.

We walked to Sikowitz's class and sat in the back right next to each other. André sat on next to Tori and Cat sat next to me. Our projects were due today. Thankfully Tori and I knew our parts. The class filled in and Tori and I were the center of attention. We were cuddling and occasionally Tori would give me a kiss.

Soon the bell rand and Sikowitz entered the class through the window. I swear he is so weird. He stood up and looked around the class. His eyes then landed on Tori and I and he pointed us while smiling. "HA! THE COCONUTS WERE CORRECT!" He yelled. "That's nice for you Sikowitz." I said as I raised my eyebrow at him. "Jade, don't be such a negative Nancy. I'm happy for you girls." he finished. "Thank you Sikowitz." Tori said as she grabbed my hand.

"I'm happy for you guys too." said Robbie from the seat next to Cat. "Thanks Robbie." Tori said. Robbie, thankfully had stopped using Rex. He only uses Rex when he is performing and for practice now.

"WHAT?!" I heard the voice I now hate say. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! YOU REJECTED ME FOR JADE!" Beck yelled enraged. "Hey, Oliver, shut it. Tori can choose to date whoever she wants." I said back him. I felt Tori's body tense and she started to shake. "NO! SHE FUCKING REJECTED ME FOR YOU! YOU HATE HER! I"M EVERYTHING SHE COULD POSSIBLY WANT! WHY YOU?!" he coninuted to scream at me. "OLIVER, SHUT IT BEFORE I FUCKING STAB YOU WITH A PAIR OF SCISSORS! I NEVER HATED HER BUT I DO FUCKING HATE YOU! And your not that much anyway." I yelled back at him. "Beck, shut the fuck up." Tori said. I looked at Tori shocked and so did everyone else in the room. He then stormed out of the class room.

"Well, onwards with your projects!" Sikowitz finally said after a moment. "You okay baby?" I asked Tori. "Yea. Thanks for sticking up for me Jade." she said. "It's my job." I said smiling at her. Tori looked up at me and gave me a kiss. "Jade! You can kiss your girlfriend on your own time!" Sikowitz yelled at me. "Oh, I will!" I said while winking at Tori. She blushed and said "Jade!" "Come on up then Jade and Tori."

Tori and I got on the stage and turned to face the class. We got in the required role and began. I started to sing in english.

_"Here's how it goes, you and me, up and down_

_But maybe this time we'll get it right, worth the fight_

_'Cause love is something you can't shake_

_When it breaks_

_All it takes is some trying"_

I sang. Then Tori started to sing in spanish.

_"Si decides dejarme_

_No te voy a suplicar_

_Alla tu si mas tarde_

_Aunque corras, te escondas_

_No puedes escaper_

_Aunque corras, te escondas_

_No puedes escaper"_

_"So if you go_

_You should know_

_It's hard to just forget the past so fast_

_It was good, it was bad but it was real_

_And that's all you have in the end, our love mattered"_

I sang.

_"Si decides dejarme_

_No te voy a suplicar_

_Alla tu si mas tarde_

_Aunque corras, te escondas_

_No puedes escapar_

_Aunque corras, te escondas_

_No puedes escaper"_

Tori sang.

We then sang the chorus at the same time but me still in english and Tori still in spanish.

_"You can run_

_You can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_You can run_

_You can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_Una voz_

_Dice no_

_Y se queda_

_Si decides dejarme_

_No te voy a suplicar_

_Alla tu si mas tarde_

_Aunque corras_

_Te escondas"_

_"If you feel like leaving_

_I'm not gonna beg you to stay_

_Soon you'll be finding_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love"_

I sang looking at Tori.

_"No puedes escapar_

_Si decides dejarme_

_No te voy a suplicar_

_Alla tu si mas tarde_

_Aunque corras_

_Te escondas_

_No puedes escapar"_

Tori finished looking at me and grabbing my hands in hers.

The entire class burst out in claps and yells. "That was amazing girls!" Sikowitz said. Tori and I walked back to our seats and listened to everyone else. We were the best but André and Cat did a great job too.

Soon enough class ended and the rest of the day was uneventful. Right now the last bell just rang and I'm walking Tori to my car. Once we get in and I start the car I turn to look at Tori and say "You wanna go to eat?" "Yea! Where we going?" she said. "That's a surprise my dear." I replied.

* * *

**Hey guys! What's up? Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews! LEAVE SOME REVIEWS! I really want your opinions you guys! PLEASE LEAVE THEM PLEASE or PM me! Also, if the Spanish parts are wrong I'm sorry! Thanks again! Until next time!**


	8. Six months later

Tori PoV

As I sat in the car with Jade I thought back to our project. I was happy Jade agreed to so that song since I drew up listening to it. As if she read my mind Jade asked "So why did you pick that particular song Vega?" "Promise you won't laugh." I responded. "Okay honey, I'll try not to." she told me while giving me smirk. "I grew up listening to the song and I vowed that one day I would sing it with the person who is my first love. So I saw my chance and jumped on it." I explained blushing and looking down at the end. "Tori, darling, that's sweet. I'm honored." I looked up and saw Jade smiling at me. "Plus, hearing you speak spanish is so sexy." she then said. I giggled and said "Thanks for letting me know honey."

"Are you going to tell me where we are going now?" I asked ten minutes later. "Nope. It's a surprise Tori." Jade responded. I hooked up my phone to her radio and started to play music. Twenty minutes later Jade parked at a diner. "Let us go eat Babe." Jade said as she walked out of the car. I walked out after her and she put her arm around my neck. I snuggled into her as we walked in.

"Table for two, please." said Jade to the waiter who was taking the orders. "Right this way ladies" he said with a large smile which expanded when he saw Jade's arm around me. He walked us toward a booth that was meant for two people to sit on the same side. The restaurant had a nice 1950s theme to it and it looked old enough for it to be true. The waiter left us with the menus and Jade put her arm around me again.

"How did you ever find this place Jade? It's nice here." I asked her. "I went for a drive one night and I saw it. It is nice though." she said. I Moved closer to her as we looked through the small menu. When the waiter came back we placed our orders. I ordered a salad while Jade got a burger. Soon enough Jade and I were talking when the waiter came back with our food and drinks. Once we finished and I victoriously won the battle for the bill against Jade we walked back to her car.

On the way home Jade and I talked about everything. Our subjects changed from why we think Sikowitz is so weird to why I had a dream about a dog playing the piano. Then the subject changed to our friends.

"André really needs to find a nice girl to date." Jade said. "I know! I tried to find him one but he doesn't hit it off with them." I said and sighed. "I will find him a girl just you wait." I continued. "Are you sure he's into girls?" Asked Jade raising an eyebrow. "Yes, he told me and told him about me." I replied. "Okay then. just wait then, the girl will come along." she replied.

Too soon for my liking, Jade was outside my house. "See you tomorrow baby." I said while leaning in to give her a kiss. "See you tomorrow bade." Jade said she leaned in as well and gave me a long passionate kiss.

* * *

No one's PoV SIX MONTHS LATER

Jade and Tori have been dating and it has gone very well. The two are devoutly in love with one another. Their six-month anniversary just passed and Tori and Jade had given each other to another. It was their first time for both girls. Tori has given Jade all her love and trusted her with almost everything. She is planing on showing Jade her secret hideout that has never told anyone about. Jade has also almost told Tori everything as well surprisingly. the only thing she hasn't told her is about her mother. Jade and Tori's father have gotten well acquainted as well as Tori to Jade's dad. Tori's parents unfortunately have gotten a divorce and Trina now lives with her friend, while Tori lives with her father. Though, he is rarely home. He has gotten a promotion and now travels a lot leaving Tori alone for long periods of time. Tori's mother lives by herself. Jade helped Tori get through the not so shocking divorce and they have a wonderful relationship.

Cat and Robbie have gotten together when the boy had mustered up the courage to ask the girl out two months ago. Though he had to receive Jade's approval, he is now dating Cat and they are very happy together. André, though, has yet to find a girl. Beck as come to apologize to the girls and group and now sometimes talks to them. Things are still too awkward between everyone. André, Tori, and Robbie are highly suspicious of him though. Cat doesn't see this and Jade doesn't seem to care about the boy.

Here we are with Tori running toward Jade excitedly. "Jade guess what!" Tori yelled jumping on Jade and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "What is it?" Jade asked curious. "Okay so you know how I told you that André is still hung up on Keiko?" Tori asked Jade."Yea." replied Jade. "I SAW HER AT THE MALL!" yelled Tori excitedly. "And?" asked Jade. "She told me that she would love to go out on a date with André! I FINALLY FOUND HIM A GIRL!" yelled the Latina proud of herself. "Really? Great job honey. Did you tell André?" asked the goth proud of her girlfriend. "Yea! He started to hyperventalite and hugged me so tight I couldn't breath. He wouldn't stop thanking me." Tori said happily as she warped her arms around her girlfriend's neck. Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's waist and gave her a kiss on her tanned forehead. "Great job Babe. I'm happy you helped André."

"Thank you Jade." Tori said as she leaned up and gave her a deep passionate kiss. Once the girls broke apart Tori smiled at Jade. "I love you Jade." she told the goth while looking into her blue-green eyes. "I love you too." said Jade while kissing Tori's nose.

"You're going on that trip with your dad next week right?" Jade asked Tori as the sat on the grass of Tori's backyard. "Yup. But he's going to leave the same day." Tori said with a small frown. "Why the frown miss sweet sally peaches?" asked Jade. "I'm going to miss you even if it's just for the week." said Tori quietly. "You'll have all of me when you get back though, and tonight since your leaving tomorrow." said Jade suggestively. Tori giggled and said "Then let's start, my sweet and sexy girlfriend." She then got up and ran to her room with an eager Jade following her into the empty house.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I was busy all week. :( But here it is! PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS! And thank you all for reading, following, and favoriting, my story! It makes me so happy! Until next time!**


	9. Tori's Trip with her Dad

Jade PoV

I watched as Tori talked to me about how she'll take a picture of the pretty flowers and beaches she's sure to see. It was four minutes before that first call was made for her plane. I walked her over here like a good girlfriend would. Soon enough it was time for her to get on the plane alone, since her dad was already over there.

"I'll call you every night, Jade. I'll miss you." Tori said as she gave me a tight hug and a kiss. "I'll miss you too, babe. You will me back next Sunday right?" I asked. "Yup!" "Okay, I'll pick you up then. See you later babe." I said as she let go and grabbed her bags. "I love you Jade." she said as she walked away. "I love you too." I said as she walked into the terminal.

* * *

Tori's PoV

I barely heard Jade as i walked in. The next few days had a bunch of father-daughter bonding between my dad and I. We went to the beach, where dad had to threaten boys not to flirt or look at me. It was funny, he finally figured out that asking me really loud "How is Jade? Your GIRLFRIEND doing?" does the trick. I laughed for a good five minutes when a boy who was behind him when he said that stopped, looked at me, pouted, and sadly walked away then ran away faster than Cat when she eats too much candy; when my dad said that Jade would cut anyone who flirts with me. We also went to swim with dolphins and stingrays. On Wednesday we went on a twenty-eight mile hike that I got a certificate for completing. On Thursday we went on a tour of a beautiful garden.

I took a lot of pictures. I even have a picture with me riding a dolphin and when a blue, green, and black humming-bird landed on my shoulder. I also called Jade every night but she didn't answer me on thursday, even though i called five times at different times.

Today is Friday morning and I'm packing my suitcase again. My dad just told me that we have to back two days early because he was called to work for another promotion. He apologized profusely and I told him it was fine. Also that I had a great time. He explained to me that he was going to be gone and not be home for two or three months. And that, if he passes this test he has he will get paid much more. That and he is going on another plane right after we get off so I get a taxi home.

After the plane ride, I said bye to my dad and took a cab home. the flight had been at four so i just got back from Hawaii and now it was around six. I decided to surprise Jade and not tell her. I went home, unpacked and went to a flower shop.

I've been here many times before for whenever I buy Jade or me some flowers. The flower shop is owned by nice couple who have a gay son and a daughter. They are all so sweet and nice. The husband's name is Rick, the wife's name is Gena, the son's name is Garret, and the daughter's name is Kate. Garret is seventeen and Kate is eleven. Garret talks to me about Jade and his boyfriend Darren. He loves to save me the best roses and lilies, and I hank him for it all the time.

Right now as I walk in the store Garret is in charge today. "Tori! What brings you here today? I thought you were going on a father-daughter trip with your dad for the week!" he said as he rocked out to some music, his long blond hair bouncing up and down. "It was ended two days early. And what did I tell you two weeks ago?" I said. "I don't remember what?" he asked. "Cut your hair!" I yelled since the shop was empty at the moment. "I'll do it on Sunday. What would you like today?" he asked while laughing. "I would like two red roses, two black, and two blue. I also want Two red lilies, two white lilies, and two blue lilies." I told him.

As he collected the flowers he asked "And the occasion?" "I just wanted to do something nice for my dear girlfriend whom I love dearly." I said with a bit of sarcasm. He laughed and wrapped the clear paper around them while tying a ribbon and saying "Okay, that will be ten dollars for you." I paid him and walked out while saying "Thanks Garret, tell you family I said hi."

I text André while I walked out of the shop asking where Jade was. Now it was seven at night.

'She might be at the black box, I think I saw her walking to the school earlier.' he text me.

'Thank you André :{)' I sent as I walked the short distance to the school.

'No problem girl. :)" he responded.

I heard Jades voice as i reached the back of the school and saw that the back entrance to the school was open. There's forest in the back of the school, since we're so close to the Hollywood sign. No one ever used the back entrance. I walked the short distance to the door and quietly opened it, not wanting to frighten Jade. If she gets surprised she will hurl one of the two scissors she carried around at the source of the sound. Something I learned the hard way and never want a repeat of.

I walked around the curtains, carrying the flowers in font of me and stopped at what I saw.

I watched in horror, as my heart dropped past my feet and shattered.

All I was able to say, as I watched Jade kiss Beck, was a small and broken, "Jade?"

* * *

**Hey there. Thank you all for everything! All the reviews, favs, follows, and views! Please REVEIW! Leave your opinions and suggestions there, please, or PM me. I have the next chapter written, so if i get a lot of responses from this chapter I'll post it soon! Until next time!**


	10. Heartbreak, the Cabin, and Luna

Jade PoV

"Jade?" I heard the voice of someone, I couldn't dare face now, say. The girl I now knew I loved completely say. Tori.

I froze and immediately stopped what I was doing. The guilt I felt all night multiplied by ten and I cast my head down. As I pulled away from Beck and stepped back, I heard a whimper and something fall to the floor. Curious and concerned I looked up knowing I wouldn't be able to handle what I saw next.

My heart stopped as I saw a bouquet of my favorite flowers and colors on the floor next to Tori's feet. Next I saw Tori. She was looking at me with tears flowing down her face and the most heart broken expression. My heart broke just looking at her, and tears gathered in my eyes. We made eye contact for just a moment and I felt a sword stab straight through my heart.

The next thing I knew I heard a sob of despair and watched as Tori spun and ran out the back entrance. I ran after her and grabbed the flowers as I ran out the back door. As tear fell down my face.

* * *

Tori's PoV

I ran as fast as I could out of the black box. Tears were clouding my vision as I ran while I cried. I sobbed as I ran toward the forest. My heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest and stabbed multiple times and stomped on. I couldn't breath right and my tears ran down my face, staining it with its trails and falling to the ground.

"TORI!" I heard Jade yell out desperately as she ran after me. Just hearing her voice caused more tears and spurred me to run faster. I knew that if I made it into the forest she wouldn't be able to find or catch up to me. Obviously she realized this as well, but for a different reason, and yelled "TORI! WAIT!" As I ran into the forest.

I ran and ran until I reached my special hide out. By now, I knew for a fact I lost Jade, since I stopped hearing her steps a long time ago. My hideout consisted of a small cabin I built myself. It had a hammock, fireplace, kitchen counter with drawers, and a cabinet. I also had a giant water disinfecting set and ten gallons of store bought water and some freeze dried foods. It also had an axe, ten lanterns, and a sword. It is located next to a small pond that had a waterfall and a small cliff. There were also many fruit and vegetables growing in the area. Inside, I also have knives and kitchen supplies in there, there is a big fat book with instructions on how to prepare caught food and which wild fruit are okay to eat. In the cabinet is three big warm blankets, a big first aid kit, a thin blanket, three pillows, a lot of candles, and alarm lock, and five flashlights, there is also a big portable generator and books. I also two pairs of pjs and three outfits in there. I also have a lot of my personal items here. There are six locks on the front, and only door. I built a small ladder so i can climb to the roof and look at the stars. It took my two years to build this place and get it approved by the state and city. It even has an address, '00002 Lake Vega Avenue' the sign and pole is posted next to my cabin. I also have an outhouse fifteen feet away from my cabin. No one knows about this cabin but me, the mayor, and the state, and the present can also know he asks.

I quickly opened the door, and locked the locks again. I turned on two lanterns and got the fire started. I cried the entire time though. I laid down in the hammock and cried. My heart felt like it was killed in a massacre worthy of one of Jade's horror movies.

Jade. I couldn't believe what I saw. She was cheating on me with Beck. Beck of all people! The person who cheated on her and she told me used her as a social status symbol. She was willingly kissing Beck and had her hands on his face. Then he looks at me with his stupid smug face. Then I had to look at Jade and watch as she realized I found out.

My cries and sobs became louder as I thought of the six months I've been with her. I told her everything. I gave her my first time, she gave me hers as well but she's told me she's gone very far with Beck. I gave her my all! Today I was going to bring her here, the only thing I never told her. I know she hasn't told me three things but I thought they were something she would eventually tell me since she loved me. I guess not.

I cried harder as I felt what I'm presuming is my now shattered heart, throb. I cried and sobbed as I grabbed my chest where my heart is supposed to be. I tried to think of all the things I did wrong and why I wasn't good enough for Jade. What did Beck have that I'm lacking? I must be lacking a lot because I'm obviously not good enough. I cried my self to sleep as I held my chest.

I woke up with a splitting headache and a hole in my chest. I then remembered all of last night and started to cry again. I began to calm down after an hour of straight crying. After I completely calmed down I decided that I needed more firewood. I grabbed the axe and wagon I have for firewood, and walked out of the house while locking five of the six locks. I walked about thirty yards north until I reached the spot where i normally cut trees for firewood at. It took me a while but I got a lot of firewood. As I was walking back to the cabin, I heard a growl behind me. I slowly turned around and saw a mountain lion behind me. I also saw a small wolf pup run and hide behind my feet. 'Oh shit' I thought as the mountain lion roared and pounced on me.

It tackled me down and it clawed my face. I screamed and punched it in the face with my left hand since my right hand was holding the axe. It fell off me and clawed my arm as it fell. I stood up at the same time it did and it roared. It came at me again and I hit it's shoulder with the axe. It roared and began to circle me. I felt the blood fall from my gashes as I watch it. It pounced on me and I caught it in a dead lock. It took a chance and clawed my right side, but as it did that it left an opening and I sliced it's neck as it whimpered and ran away. I didn't cut deep enough to kill it, but I cut deep enough to scare it away for good.

I slid down to the floor as I watched the little wolf pup walk up to me slowly. "Hey there buddy." I said slowly. It whimpered and walked with a big limp. "Come on. Tori won't hurt you. I want to see if your okay." strangely enough, it walked over into my lap and let me check it out. The little wolf was a girl and it has black fur and really light green eyes. I think it broke it's foot so I'm going to take it to the vet before I go to the hospital.

I quickly put the firewood, wagon and axe away. I then grabbed an old sheet I used and made a shoulder bag thing for the wolf to rest in as I walked to the vet. Soon enough I am now that vet's.

"Is this animal yours?" the vet asked. "No, but as of now I am adopting her." I said. "Okay fill this out, and what is her name?" As I filled out the paper work quickly I said "Her name is Luna." "Okay come back in one day please. We have to run some tests and get a cast on the poor thing. We will text you hourly alerting you to how she is doing." the vet said. "Okay thank you." I said as I said bye to Luna and rushed over to the hospital.

After long and painful tests and stitches the doctor told me I can't go to school for the next three weeks because the stupid mountain lion almost killed me with all the blood I lost and how deep it cut me. It appearntly cut one of my organs and I can't move around too much or it will open and I will bleed to death. That's okay with me. The doctor told me that she will contact the school and is making me stay over night to make sure I didn't hurt anything else.

As I tried to fall asleep later that day at ten at night, I started to cry thinking about Jade. All I feel now is pain, betrayal, sadness, heart break, and loneliness. Hopefully Luna will make me happy. I cried myself to sleep for the second night in a roll.

* * *

**Hey there you guys! I KNOW THAT THE WOLF AND CABIN ARE RANDOM BUT IT IS NEEDED. Thanks for everything and I hope you like this chapter. Poor Tori :( Jade, what have you done?! Please leave some reviews!**


	11. The Hospital

**Okay, all I want to say is sorry I haven't updated. I was going through a rough time these past weeks. But don't worry because I'm back! Also I want to say that I know the wolf and cabin are random but they are needed. Oh and I do not own victorious.**

* * *

Jade PoV

I felt my heart drop past my feet when I realized I couldn't find Tori. I continued running until I had to turn back. I ran back to the school to go get my car. As I wiped my face i felt the tears flowing down my face. I didn't even realize I had started to cry. I ran through the hallway of Hollywood Arts when I was suddenly grabbed. I turned and saw Beck standing there. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I screamed at him, mad beyond my control.

"Jade! Why do you even care about her?! If you really loved her you wouldn't have kissed me back!" He yelled at me, tightening his grip on my arm. "I do love her Beck! I love her more than I ever loved you!" I screamed back as I jerked my arm out his grasp. Beck got pissed at my declaration and push me back into a locker. "NO YOU DON'T! YOU WANT ME!" he screamed at me. "NO I DON'T BECK! I WAS NOTHING BUT A STATUS SYMBOL TO YOU AFTER THE FIRST FIVE MONTHS! YOU NEVER LOVED ME AND I NEVER LOVED YOU! YOU WERE JUST USING ME!" I yelled pushing him off me so I can go to my car. "Don't lie to me Jade! You know you liked me at first! All I had to do was act like I did when we first met and you forgave me! You want ME not Tori! And you coming with me on this 'night out as friends' and kissing me back proves it!" He yelled grabbing me and jerking me back to him. "GET OFF ME BECK! I DON'T LIKE YOU AT ALL ANYMORE AND I FORGAVE YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED! BUT YOU DIDN'T YOUR STILL AN ASSHOLE!" I punched him in the face and he stumbled back. "Also Beck, if i didn't love Tori I wouldn't have given her the one thing you wanted most from me." I told him as I stomped up to him. His eyes grew wide with realization and right as he began to yell at me again I kicked him in the stomach knocking him out.

I was pissed beyond any other feeling I've ever had, so in a blur I grabbed my scissors and cut his hair out in random spots and left him there.

I ran out of the school, jumped into my car, and drove to the only exit I knew of for the forest to wait for Tori to come back so I can beg for her forgiveness. I don't even know why I kissed him back. I began to cry thinking of the messed up situation I dragged Tori and I into. As I thought of Tori's expression I began to sob even harder imagining that she was all alone in the forest crying her heart out. I turned and looked at the flowers she bought me and cried even harder. Eventually I passed out from exhaustion.

When I woke up it was past three in the afternoon. I had a splitting headache and looked around confused. Then, like a smack to my face, I remember yesterday and tears began to fall down my face. Wiping my face I get out my car and aimlessly walk around the forest looking for Tori. After about three hours of this I realized that in back of Tori's house is an entrance to this forest. I run back to my car and drive to Tori's house hoping she is there.

When I get there fifteen minutes later, I jump out of my car and bang on her door. I open the door using the hidden key and search her house for her. After ten minutes of searching I realize she isn't here. I begin to cry again worried about her. If she isn't okay when she comes back, I'm never going to forgive myself. I fall asleep again on her couch and wake up to my phone ringing in the morning.

"Hello?" I ask. "Hello, is this Jade West?" a female asks on the other line. "This is Jade." I say. "Well Jade, I'm sorry to tell you this but Tori Vega was recently checked into Green Gardens Hospital. You are listed as her emergency contact after her father but since he isn't here, you need to take of her." "WHAT HAPPENED?!" I asked yelling. "Tori was attacked by a wild animal yesterday, and suffered very deep wounds and lost a lot of blood. One of the gashes she has went in deep and cut three of her organs. She isn't going to be in school for over three weeks. If she does anything to reopen her internal wounds she will most likely bleed to death or close to death. We are actually very shocked that she was able to walk here herself. But she is fine now. She just woke up." the lady explained to me. I felt my world spin for a moment and the guilt I felt double. I then realized that I knew where Tori was. "Okay, I'll be right there!" I said hanging up, running to my car and speeding all the way to the hospital.

As I ran in I asked the woman working the computers where Tori was. She began to check the computer and told me that Tori was in room 732 and that it was on the fourth floor. I ran up to Tori's room and I burst through the door to find it empty.

* * *

Tori PoV

The doctor let me go myself after explaining to me that I couldn't do certain things that involved me moving to much. I left the hospital and saw a black car wiz past me as i walked into the pet store. I bought Luna a bed, bowls, toys, a leather collar, a chain leash, and a dog tag. the dog tag was green and said her name, my name as her owner, and both my addresses. I then went to the market across the street and bought some meat for her.

Next, I picked Luna up and listened as the lady told me that Luna would be fine in a week and to bring her back next week to get the cute little cast she has taken off. We then, both slowly walked home. It took us a little over thirty minutes to get there because we both had injuries.

When we got home, I noticed that the hidden keys were inside and that all the doors to the rooms were open. I think it was Trina. Sometimes she will randomly come over. She lives with her best friend Jackey in a two bedroom apartment. Mother doesn't live with me and dad since she moved in with Gary. I haven't talked to her in three months.

I set all of Luna's things up and went into my room and laid down on my bed as Luna laid down in hers, which is located next to mine. I began to cry again thinking of Jade. I decided to go on Netflix and watch some movies or TV shows. I ended up finding an anime to watch. I've only ever seen Sailor Moon so I decided to watch some other ones. I started to watch one called 'Strawberry Panic'. You could imagine my surprise when I realized the show is about two girls and not a girl and a boy. Confused I looked up what term means what regarding anime, and another thing I discovered called manga, on my laptop. I learned that the term 'Yuri' means 'love between girls' and that there are anime and manga about them. As I began to watch episode two I heard the doorbell ring.

I decided to ignore it and continue my new show. That is until I realized I couldn't focus on the show when the annoying person at my front door wouldn't stop ringing the doorbell.

Annoyed I walked to the door and opened it to see André standing there with an unreadable expression, a bucket of ice cream, and a bag of candy. He walked in, set them on my coffee table, turned around, and opened his arms for me. I ran into his arms and started to cry uncontrollably as he held me in his arms.


End file.
